


Bear Traps Are Great Match Makers(WIP)

by addieU, TheEwokalypse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, WIP, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addieU/pseuds/addieU, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEwokalypse/pseuds/TheEwokalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a full moon Isaac happens to go missing and it's up to Stiles and Scott to find him. The two friends go their separate ways to find the werewolf, but they don't know how dangerous he really can be. One of the friends happen to find the werewolf but the wolf gets caught in a bear trap. Isaac happens to find his new love, crush, and maybe even his mate. What happens along the way of all this chaos? You'll have to find that out yourself<br/>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>This is a work in progress!! Please be patient with me, as for I am also a human being who has to do things to. But trust me, I didn't forget about this! Also if you have any ideas for the next chapters feel free to tell me, I don't bite!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bear Traps Are Great Match makers

It was a _full moon_ in Beacon Hills, and as they say the strangest things happen during full moons. Stiles sat in his jeep waiting for Scott to identify Isaac's scent. "Did you pick up anything yet?" Stiles called.

"No, nothing yet. Maybe if you got your lazy ass out of the car and helped, it wouldn't take so long." Scott insisted as he checked around the bushes of his house. "Maybe he didn't come this way." he added.

"Dude, seriously!? Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Stiles shouted at the teen. He started up his jeep and waited for Scott "Well where else do you think he'd go? Wait better idea, why not just let Derek find him. He's the one that bit Isaac in the first place." he huffed annoyingly. Scott jogged back to Stiles and hopped into his jeep. Once Scott got into the jeep he began to show a slightly worried look on his face. "Dude, don't worry. We'll find him, I'm not gonna let some one get killed because someone let the damn wolf out of his sight." he smirked and looked at the his friend practically blaming him for them being out here. Scott rolled his eyes, Stiles never lets go of things. "Ha ha, very funny!" Scott hissed. He sighed and looked out the window doing a double take making sure the coast was clear. He tried thinking of places Isaac would of went and places he wouldn't of went, which was hard because Isaac can be a hard person to find. "Hmmm, maybe he went to the school?" he suggested while sitting up and reaching for the door.

"Hey Scott! Where you going, buddy?" Stiles noticed his friend reaching for the door and quickly leaned over and closed it. "Thinking of leaving me to do it myself, huh?" he threw his hands up in the air.

"I'm going to the school, I thought'd be better if we split up and tried to find him." He gave Stiles an innocent look, Scott's puppy face.

"Uh, hello?! Did you forget that I'm a _human being_? I don't have super wolf powers like you." He yelled at scott and waved his hands in the air " What am I supposed to do if I find him and his wolfy ass comes after me? Run? Because that clearly won't work!" Stiles started to get worked up as he was shouting at his friend. "Shit Scott, I don't really know if this is even the smartest thing to do anymore..." he toned down after he began to think of unimaginable things. _Shit... what if.... My god.._ he thought to himself. "Yeah.. Why didn't you just get Derek or something? Like out of all the werewolves, you choose me, the human. Seriously? " he stated with a confused, and loud tone. _Maybe everyone was busy. Wait?! On a full moon? Fuck this shit, I just wanna go home and sleep. Damn it Scott_ , Stiles rubbed a hand through his hair while he talked to himself. Talking to himself became a pretty common thing for him to do lately, not that he was lonely or anything.

"Stiles! Chill man, I know what I'm doing." Scott exclaimed. He began to think Stiles was annoying right now, but that was normal for him. "Jesus, do you ever stop worrying?" he sighed as he looked at his friend. "Listen, it'll be fine. If you find him, just make sure he doesn't notice you. " he gave his friend a comforting smile, hoping to ease the tension Stiles had created all by himself. Scott was also worried to though, it wasn't just his best friend that was nervous. He just hid it better than he did. Once everything was calm and quiet, Scott got out of the jeep but didn't leave yet. "We'll meet up if you find him. And if you happen to find him just text me or something, but make sure your not anywhere near Isaac when you do. Unless you actually want to become puppy chow." he joked with the other. Stiles sighed and gave him a nod. With that nod Scott took off to the school, leaving Stiles to go elsewhere to look for the missing beta.

"Great, just great.." Stiles muttered. Starting up his jeep he placed his hands on the steering wheel and dropped his head onto it and let out a sigh. To be honest, he didn't even know where to begin his search at. Where would a werewolf like Isaac go on the full moon? Maybe the woods? Stiles really had no clue. He took a couple of minutes or so to think of where he could search. He instantly came back to the woods. There was campers there and such, right? It took him awhile to agree with going to the woods. After all it was a full moon and the woods themselves at night were pretty creepy. He sighed, rubbed his forehead, and headed for the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles parked his jeep and began to exit it, but stopped when he was spooked by a noise. Probably just an animal or Isaac, pretty much the same thing. He let out a breath to calm himself down and then slowly began to exit his jeep. He stopped himself again when he almost forgot his phone. _Did I seriously almost forget that? Wow,_ he thought while grabbing his phone. He mumbled the word idiot and got out of his jeep. __

Stiles turned on his phone, switched on his light with a big sigh, and began heading into the forest. He was probably a huge idiot to actually do this, who goes into a forest alone? Not normal people, only Stiles and people who probably want to be killed. Man was this a bad idea. He could probably die out here, thanks a lot Scott.


End file.
